Matt
“Fuck the chances. That’s what I always say.” -Matt to May-Ling in “The Ploy” ending Matt is the main protagonist of the interactive movie video game: Late Shift. He was a valet and guard at a parking garage in London until he was dragged into a heist by a group. He is known to be a student (possibly 18 years old or older, since he comments about a car when saying that "it could keep him in college for a decade"), and he also studies quite a lot. The decisions you make in the game gradually effect Matt's personality. Appearance He has brown hair and green/yellowish eyes. At the beginning of the game, Matt is shown wearing a sweater underneath a jacket, but when he is working at the garage, he dons a red sweater with a black suit vest and a tie hidden underneath the sweater. But later on in the game, he wears a suit with a tie for a heist until it was ruined. For the rest of the game, he wears his suit from the heist but the tie is missing, and the buttons on the vest is unbuttoned. Personality Matt is shown to be a little serious, careless (depending on the player's choice), and fearless, but willing to help if it's worth the risk, like if the player decides to give Elodie Matt encounters in the garage the keys to a Maserati. Relationships Matt (depending on the player’s choice) is able to befriend a couple of characters throughout the game, as well as make some enemies. May-Ling A reliable character, the deuteragonist of the game, and part of the heist crew, May-Ling meets Matt after he is taken by Jeffery or Lee to the heist crew's hideout. At first, she doesn’t trust Matt, though depending on the decisions the player makes, she might. In the 2 Star Hotel Scene, she'll even kiss Matt if she trusts him enough. Jeffery Jeff is part of the heist crew. Matt and Simon are not friends but depending on the player’s choices, he can be an somewhat of an acquaintance. He doesn’t really trust Matt, even when he follows his orders. Simon is killed in the "car accident" set up by Samuel Parr. He is a minor antagonist of the game. Lee Lee is part of the heist crew. They meet in the parking garage that Matt works in, and when Lee needs a getaway driver, (as one of his hands is injured after falling 15 feet onto a concrete floor, as Jeff says), he forces Matt to be the driver. Lee doesn’t trust Matt and is not willing to share his share of his cut with Matt. He is killed in the "car accident". Simon Simon is part of the heist crew. Simon and Matt don't speak to each other much. It's shown that he doesn’t trust Matt as part of the heist, even though he asked about him replacing Beanor, but he doesn’t care, as long as he gets his share of the money. He is killed in the “car accident” along with Jeff and Beanor Elodie Elodie and Matt are on good terms (depending if Matt gives her the keys to the Maserati). She owes Matt a favor if the keys are given to her. If Matt gives the keys, she can tell him Sebastian’s hospital room number. She works at the hospital. She is a minor character in Late Shift. The Tchois A very powerful Chinese clan that will stop at nothing to recover the antique porcelain bowl that the clan rightfully owns. Matt slowly grows suspicion about just how powerful they are. The Tchois and Matt mostly never get along, though they're very grateful if Matt and May-Ling return the bowl, (arguably the game’s most important item), to them. They are the main antagonists of Late Shift. Samuel Parr Parr and Matt are not on good terms as he did try to kill the heist crew for the bowl to be destroyed, and succeeded in taking most of the group’s lives. He does not like Matt, the Tchois, nor May-Ling. He is afraid of the Tchois. He is the secondary antagonist of Late Shift. Game Depending on the player's choice, Matt's fate is determined. There are different plots and different endings. The Best Ending Path At the beginning of the game, Matt narrates through the prologue of the game. He is seen trying to get to his train in order to get to his job at a parking garage, but before he can board the train, a civilian stops and asks Matt for the way to the Bond Street platform. If the player is quick enough and answers, Matt will tell the civilian it's on the other platform and boards the train before the doors closed. But if the player takes too long or decides to board the train, the civilian will stop him from going any further and he will miss the train. After that part, Matt arrives at the parking garage for his shift. Then after his boss leaves, Matt puts on his clothes for work and sits in a chair. Then it will show Matt walking out of his little office and walking around, looking at cars. Then he encounters a BMW and sits in it for a short period of time before getting out. Then he walks towards two people who was waiting. Then Matt assumes that the man is the driver and says that he can just give him the keys and he will park the car for him, but the man says that he is not the driver and Elodie, the girl hands over the keys and Matt begs her pardon. Then the man and Elodie walks off with her saying "thank you". Then Matt gets in the car and parks it. Then Matt is seen in his little office again and sits down again and watches a Porsche leave, and then he reads a study book. Then Elodie that handed the keys over to Matt comes by. Matt asks if she needed anything, she said that she needs a favor. She asks for the keys to the Maserati. The player can choose whether or not she can have the keys, but giving her the keys will help you later on in the story. Then if Matt gives her the keys, she will be taken hostage by a car thief named Lee that broke into the garage to steal a car. Lee then sees Matt as Matt went to go check on her as he did hear a scream. Before Matt goes to check, he can choose to call the police (doesn’t work), Go to her location, or Take Pepper Spray. Taking the pepper spray will give you the option of saving Elodie when Lee asks tells Matt to tie her up. If Matt chooses to use pepper spray on Lee, Matt will tell Elodie to run and Lee will pistol whip Matt in the back of the head with his pistol. Then Lee tells him to get up. Then he tells him to get in a car. Matt was gonna get in the passenger seat but was stopped by Lee, asking him does he look like he can drive. Then he tells him to get in the driver's seat so that he can drive him out of the garage. By the time Matt is in the car, you can choose whether to run or drive. If the player chooses to run, Matt will quickly exit the car and run. Lee will fire at Matt for him to stop and tells him to get back to the car. The player can choose whether to keep running or go back. If the player decides to keep running, Lee will fire at him again but instead hits a concrete wall above Matt. Then Matt escapes and was planning to head home, but is stopped by Jeffery. He tells him that he can give him a ride. The player can choose to either keep running or get in the car. If choosing to keep running will not work as Jeffery will stop him from going any further. *More to be added Endings and Fate Matt's fate is determined by the player's choice. If making good choices or bad chocies, Matt and May-Ling's fates are effected. The Bribe Ending (May-Ling dead, Matt intercepted) If Matt decides to wait when the van that contains the bowl is about to leave, Matt will take a cab to Parr's residence. He knocks on the door and Parr's maid, Ula answers the door and Matt and Parr discuss the bowl. Later after opening the safe, matt receives when Matt is about to call the Tchois, Parr offers a million pounds if he keeps him out of the situation. If Matt accepts, he will take some money out of the vault and leads Parr to his car. Then Parr drives to Hainsworth's to pick up the bowl and drives Matt to the hotel where the Tchois is staying at. Matt then goes to the Tchois' room and hands over the bowl. Then they hand Matt the room key to where May-Ling is. Then Matt goes to the room and discovers that May-Ling has been stabbed. Then men enter the room who goes by the alias "Armed Police" and Matt is intercepted. Then May-Ling dies on-screen. The Frenzy Ending (May-Ling alive, Matt dead) If Matt hits Parr and the player chooses to open the safe themselves, Parr will attack him and after a struggle, after receiving the gun that was in the safe, Parr says that Matt won't be the first one to die for it. The player is then given a option to shoot Parr or let him live. If choosing to shoot Parr, Matt shoots him two times and Parr dies from blood loss and gunshot wounds. Ula, who just discovered what has happened, is tied up by Matt. Afterwards, Matt looks around the house for the bowl but he can't find it. Then as Matt continues to look, the Tchois arrives at the residence. The player can choose to either fight back or surrender. Either way, the Tchois shoots Matt down. Then the leader asks the dying Matt the location of the bowl. Matt tells him off and dies. Then the leader says that May-Ling will tell them eventually. Then the camera continues looking at Matt's dead body and the game ends. The Delivery Ending (May-Ling dead, Matt intercepted) Same as The Frenzy ending path and the Bribe Ending but let Parr open the safe himself and let him live when you have the gun pointed at him. Then when he attempts to bribe Matt, choose to decline his offer and Matt will call the Tchois. Afterwards, they wait for the Tchois and the delivery. Then Matt opens the box that arrived and shows it to the Tchois and they inspect the bowl. Then they drag Parr to one of their cars. Matt asks about May-Ling to which one of the goons repleis that he doen't know. Afterwards, the player is given two choices whether to go home or go to the Tchois. Choose Go to the Tchois and the scene will play the same as the Bribe ending. The Coward Ending (May-Ling dead, Matt intercepted) Near the same path as The Bribe ending but choose to get in the van when given the choice. Then when Matt finds the bowl inside the box, May-Ling call him. Choose to decline the call. Then Matt gets out of the van and runs away. Then May-Ling texts Matt. Choose to cut and run when given the choice. Then after Matt signals a taxi, choose to go home. Matt then arrives at his flat and sits down with the bowl until men under the alias "Armed Police" bust down the door and intercepts Matt. Before the game ends, Matt looks at the text sent by the Tchois saying "You're next." along with a picture of May-Ling's dead body. If on the path of The Delivery ending, if choosing to home, the text will say "You asked about her." The Lion's Den Ending (May-Ling dead, Matt intercepted) Same as The Bribe Ending and The Delivery Ending but answer May-Ling's call when inside the van and choose to go to the Tchois. Then the same cutscene will play out as The Bribe and The Delivery Ending. The Ploy Ending (May-Ling and Matt survives) Same as The Coward ending path, but answer May-Ling's call and go to Parr's house. Then when inside Parr's house, make him believe that the real bowl is a copy so that May-Ling can prove to the Tchois that Parr was in on it. If choosing to place the bowl on the table, Matt lies by saying that it's a copy. Parr then tests Matt by pretending to destroy it. When he does that, let him. He will catch it when he drops it. If choosing to toss the bowl at Parr, he will instantly believe that the bowl is a copy and asks of the original's location. Matt lies, saying that May-Ling has it. Parr asks him about what she wants. Matt says that he doesn't know and calls her. May-Ling then says that if Parr gives them half the selling price of the bowl, Matt will give him the bowl, otherwise she will consider telling the Tchois that he was involved in it. Then Matt watches Parr put the money in May-Ling's bank account. Then honking noises is heard outside afterwards. Matt pretends that they are in trouble and tells her to get out of there now. Then Matt grins as Parr fell for the trap. Then Parr goes outside only to discover the Tchois outside. Matt then takes back the bowl and hands it over to the head of the Tchois and tells him that the situation doesn't involve him or May-Ling. Then two goons takes Parr to a car and May-Ling asks the leader of what they are going to do with Parr. The leader then answers by saying "discuss the nature of Chinese heritage.", meaning that they are possibly going to kill Parr. Then they drive away and Matt and May-Ling walk away together unharmed with money In May-Ling’s account. The Fool Ending (May-Ling unknown, Matt survives) Same as The Ploy ending path, but choose to put the bowl on the table and stop Parr when pretends to drop. Then Parr knows that the bowl is real and tosses it onto the floor, which breaks it. Then he beats Matt a little and tells him to get out of his house. Then Matt goes outside and when the leader looks at the broken bowl, they decide to leave with May-Ling, possibly going to kill her. Matt then stands outside defeated. Death (Determinant) Killed By * The Tchoi Family members * Samuel Parr (Indirectly Caused) Trivia * His full is revealed as Matthew Thompson during the Police Interrogation scene Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Determinant Characters